1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for dispensing fluid, and more particularly to a dispensing system including a container and a docking station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary to dispense liquids for a large number of reasons. One such instance is dispensing chemicals for use in cleaning, such as dishwashing or laundry. For larger commercial or industrial uses, the chemicals are often provided in larger containers. It is then necessary to pump or meter the cleaning solution to the cleaning apparatus. Also, chemicals may be used for cleaning vegetables.
The dispensing of the cleaning fluid is more critical when the chemical being dispensed is very corrosive and harmful for contact with humans. Then, it is necessary to take extra precautions to make certain that the chemical is dispensed without human contact. It is also important to have the chemical in a container that cannot be accessed easily by humans before, during, and after dispensing. One example of such a corrosive chemical that is effective for use in washing is peracetic acid.
One example of the prior art dispenser is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,950. Replaceable containers are placed directly on a receptacle which is a part of a dishwashing machine. The container has an outlet with a self-sealing septum having a slit. A blunt penetrating device enters the slit of the septum and allows for the dispensing of the liquid. However, such a system is not completely closed. The cap and septum on the container may be removed by the user and also the bottle is not sealed. Further, there is no guiding mechanism for the hollow tube which removes the liquid. There is simply a seat which accepts the neck of the bottle and does not provide for accurate alignment when the dimensional tolerances of the bottle neck vary widely.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for an apparatus for dispensing chemicals in a safe and efficient manner.